dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Anita Sarkeesian
Canadian|organization = Feminist Frequency|status = • Playing Victim • Getting Oppressed|hair_color = Brown|image1 = AnitaSarkeesian.jpg|birth_place = The Deepest regions of Hell|occupation = • Scam Artist • Poster child of Victim-hood • Feminist activist|partner = Jonathan McIntosh|eye_color = Brown|title1 = Anita Sarkeesian}} "I've actually read many studies that state the opposite, that gender-segregated classrooms improve learning (same with race)." '-Anita Sarkeesian at a KKK rally.' Anita Sarkeesian is a Canadian professional scam artist, professional victim, professional cherry-picker, plaid-extraordinaire, and a subhuman cunt who has conned thousands upon thousands of feminist ideologues. Description On the surface, she is the perfect human being; a feminist media critic and "academic" who works day and night to uncover how the Patriarchy has insidiously instilled regressive gender norms in pop culture, and is fully devoted to fighting for and upholding gender equality around the world against the tyranny of sexist trolls; a facade that is obvious to anyone who has done the slightest critical analysis of her claims and research. She runs an "ongoing" YouTube channel titled Feminist Frequency alongside her fuck buddy Jonathan McIntosh where she picks innocuous aspects of various things and finds some reason to complain about them, or makes "video commentaries exploring gender representations, myths and messages in popular culture media" as she likes to believe she does. History (Needs Editing) Anita is the last surviving member of the Sarkeesians, a powerful tribe in the ancient world renowned for their fierce contempt for sexuality and the white man, eventually the tribe was gravely weakened when the population plummeted, many scholars cite the cause to be the banning all forms of sexuality and sexual activity on the grounds that it was misogynistic. In 1519 Hernan Cortes and the Spanish army invaded Sarkeesian territory after learning of their plight. The tribe attempted to repel the invaders with a powerful leaflet campaign, but many were triggered to their deaths by wood engravings of Hernan encountering the High Priestess of the Sarkesians in a public area. The few remaining members of the tribe were rounded up and death-threatened to death. On Drunken Peasants (Needs Editing) Some of her videos were featured on the Drunken Peasants, although TJ first criticized her in 2011. AnitaGate Main Article: AnitaGate During her time in Columbus, Anita Sarkeesian felt victimized by an evil rapist only known as Ben who committed the atrocity of photography. Raking In The Green (Needs Editing) Anita is most known for her Kickstarter-funded video series Tropes vs Women in Video Games, a 12-part series aimed at tackling the various gendered tropes in the gaming industry to which she believes causes misogyny in society. This is a series that has not even reached the half-way mark after two years, despite receiving several times the asked-for amount and exceeding the stretch goals Anita laid out in promise for additional content. However, the amount of time taken to make those videos is justified because of the extensive amount of research that's involved, something that is not manifest in her videos. Her series has resulted in a large number of hate towards Sarkeesian with trolls making death and rape threats on public forums and even creating flash games where players can beat images of her, because this is should only be taken as a serious issue when Anita is involved. Anita has cleverly used this as ammunition for her cause by insisting this is evidence of the "boys club" that is the gaming industry, ironically transforming herself into a damsel. She has no issue with constantly mentioning this and probably just spends her time taking screenshots of these comments and compiling them into collages to show her fans. Anita isn't only fond of projecting false imagery into games, but also on herself. Anita likes to pretend that she's some big gaming fan, despite making erroneous assertions about the games she cites on multiple occasions (assertions that can be easily be seen through if one actually played the game). This is further supported by the fact that Anita stated she didn't play video games in 2010, but two years later she miraculously became a huge game fanatic and a voice for women in gaming. In 2014, Anita cancelled a public speaking event at Utah State University because of a threat sent to the institution which entailed a mass shooting if she were to attend the event. She cancelled the event subsequently received $400,000 because she couldn't get guards to check attendants for weapons. However, the FBI confirmed there was no reason to believe there was any threat to the students or Sarkeesian herself. Tropes vs. Women in Video Games (Needs Editing) "Tropes vs. Women in Video Games is essential viewing for anyone interested in video games." —The New York Times, really? Anita's pride and joy; introduced mid-2012, fully funded in just 2 weeks, started early 2013, and still incomplete as of 2015. The direction of her series is constantly changing and now barely resembles the original plan as presented in her Kickstarter project. The subsequent videos were not only posted out of order, but also broken into separate parts. Anita is also not hesitant to announce ideas for a new series (for instance, one that will focus on representations of masculinity in video games) and asking for more donations, even though she's barely finished her current one. Do people still really think Anita has actually played video games? Throughout the first three parts of her series, Anita has gone through a series of differently colored plaid shirts, coupled with cherry lipstick, hoop hearings and a ponytail. This has basically become her signature look. She eventually abandoned the look with her release of The Scythian, much like she will eventually do to the series itself. She later resurrected it in Women as Reward. 2015 has probably been one of Anita's busiest years for Tropes Vs. Women in Video Games, producing a whopping 4 videos. A timeline for the progression of her series can be found here The titles in bold are her completed videos. Initial series Damsel in Distress - Video #1 (3 videos, 1 hour and 12 minutes altogether, posted from early March to early August in 2013) The Fighting F#@k Toy - Video #2 The Sexy Sidekick - Video #3 (In the making, now called The Lady Sidekick) The Sexy Villainess - Video #4 Background Decoration - Video #5 (2 videos, 1 hour altogether, posted from mid June to late August in 2014) 1st Set of Stretch Goals Voodoo Priestess/Tribal Sorceress - Video #6 Women as Reward - Video #7 (34 minutes long, posted at the end of August, another 8-minute mini-episode released in September) Mrs. Male Character - Video #8 (25 minutes long, posted early November in 2013) Unattractive Equals Evil - Video #9 Man with Boobs - Video #10 Positive Female Characters! - Video #11 (2 videos, 18 minutes altogether, first posted late March in 2014 and expecting more additions) 2nd Stretch Goal Let's Bump up the Production Quality! 3rd Set of Stretch Goals Tropes vs Women in Video Games Classroom Curriculum Video #12 - Top 10 Most Common Defenses of Sexism in Games Video Reviews In late 2015, Anita started a new video series (yes, a new one) which consists of video reviews each focused on a single game. They contain short summaries of those games and their portrayal of women. This was described by The Verge as a "cool new genre of video game review" that Anita has created. You might wanna check some of the videos on this playlist, because I think someone already beat her to it. Half-assing It MundaneMatt informs us of Anita's planned half-assery. In early 2016, Anita finally set a release period for the rest of Tropes vs. Women. Dubbed as "Season 2", the next eight videos will all be shat out in 2016. While the first half of the series had approximately 20 minute long videos, Anita's remaining videos in the series will be 5-10 minutes instead. MundaneMatt said it best when he said Anita just wanted to be done with the series. 1 She probably realizes there's no point in putting effort into something no one with a functioning frontal lobe would believe. Lies (Needs Editing) As well as being nit-picky as shit, Anita enjoys outright misrepresenting video games to further push her narrative. Via lie by exclusion, she alludes to Krystal, AKA Blue Boobs McFurry Dream being originally the main and only protagonist of the formerly Dinosaur Planet before the evil misogynist Miyamoto barged in and forced Rare to make yiffmaster Starfox the hero and her as the damsel. Even though anybody that does even the least bit of research can find that Fox was put in to replace the SECOND male protagonist Saber who had roughly the exact same role of rescuing Krystal. Like the archetype feminist, Anita believes Zelda being a princess to be absolutely sexist and problematic and praises her strong independent Shiek alter ego who don't need no man or feminine hips. However she completely misinterprets a crucial scene where Shiek reveals herself to be Princess Zelda to Link and gets immediately captured by Ganondorf, with her supreme feminist intellect she deduced that because Zelda revealed herself to be a weak dependent princess in a dress that the narrative started treating her like the victim again, failing to realize that it was precisely because Zelda exposed herself and the magic a triforce user naturally possesses, that Ganondorf was able to find and capture her. She bitched a lot about wanting a female Link in the Legand of Zelda games. Then the November 2015 Nintendo Direct revealed just that in the form of the OC Donut Steel, Linkle. But was she happy? Hell no, almost immediately she declared the very thing she wanted as a "Mrs. Male Character". Then basically went on to whine about how the gaming industry isn't even trying to score a point in her rapidly moving goalpost. When it comes to Princess Peach in general, Anita has many ridiculously high standards for her, from excluding any and all games (mainly sports games, RPG's and party games) she considers "non canon" to the oh-so-serious Mario game storyline in order to inflate the rate of how many games Peach is and isn't a damsel or playable in. As well as nitpicking the fuck out of Super Mario Bros 2 and Super Princess Peach for Peach being "accidentally" playable and her having emotional powers in the latter being a sexist PMS joke. Anita has claimed that Hitman: Absolution rewards the player for killing strippers, when in reality, killing a stripper or any other civilian subtracts from the players score. She interestingly used a clip (someone else's) of Agent 47 dragging a stripper's corpse to prove that games encourage players to obtain a perverted sense of pleasure and arousal from desecrating the lifeless bodies of sexualized women, when in fact, that portion of the game is one of the multiple ways to progress in the level and that the strippers are there to be avoided, because y'know it's a stealth game. And it's not like stealth games involve sneaking around and minimalizing alerts, casualties, and just generally leaving everyone who isn't your target alone. And it's not like most stealth games punish you for eliminating non-target enemies, and it's not like Hitman: Absolution actually has a score in the top left-hand corner of the screen which actually decreases for attacking civilians (which include strippers.) And it's not like you can go on YouTube right now and find pretty much every walkthrough of this level being played with none of the people playing attacking the dancers. Anita has claimed that The Witcher 3 is racist as the only women of color were sexual, when in reality, anyone with actual experience with The Witcher series know that both the books and games are extremely racially progressive, as it uses elves and dwarves as metaphors for races and uses them to show the racial inequity facing people in the past and present. The Goddess Aphrodite asking Kratos for sex is just as bad as rape. Even though she's literally asking and you can refuse. That goes for every single consensual solicitation of sex by an NPC to the player. You can just tell the sex-negative unfavorable view she has against sex workers every time she talks about them as if she was talking about a species of cockroach. Metroid As of her latest - dubiously source-less - episode of Tropes vs Women. Samus is no longer a positive female role model, because she shows her belly button and ankles at the end of her games, making her nothing more than a reward for the supposed straight white male audience. That goes for any and all female characters that show too much skin and/or have alternate costumes for the male pigs to dress up like their dirty little paper dolls. Unless it's Sarkessian-approved, like Alice: Madness Returns, where said girl does NOT show ankles or belly button. Anita is upset that games' cameras dares to show a girl's butt at all and claims they are "emphasized", while every single male character's butt is "de-emphasized" - no, shut up, there is definitely no contradictions to that statement. This somehow magically prevents us from ever relating to any female character ever and apparently developers are all evil perverts that do this on purpose to every girl character ever. Except Life is Strange, so she says you should totally go buy it and it's totally not because those devs are lucky enough to be friends with her. Also she is upset that Batman and the under-aged boy from Bully can't show their butts. Yes this is taking her out of context, but can you blame us? Also, Anita continues her trend of sounding more boring than listening to a Justin Beiber album, whilst having a conversation about grass growing with Sheldon from big bang theory, in a room full of nuns praying out loud. The only female character Anita has ever approved was the Scythian from Swords and Sorcery, who you don’t even know is female except for a couple of times npcs refer to it as a “her” and is devoid of personality or motivation other than being an inoffensive self insert that barely resembles a woman let alone a human being. Despite previously saying that self insert customizable female protagonists are sexist for having no personality she accepts this mess of pixels to be a-okay. Funny and Charming? Anita once said in a speech that most people would describe her as funny and charming? There are several possible explanations for this. Anita is lying, (very likely) Anita keeps the company of people who are mentally handicapped, and don't actually know what those words mean (also very likely, given her association with Full McIntosh.) Anita is lying (still very likely) Anita misheard/misunderstood these people. (quite likely, given that she doesn't seem to know what the phrases "simple language" and "easy to understand" mean) Anita is lying (Yeah, it's not any less likely.) Anita dreamt these events (Considering she believes in patriarchy on a global scale I wouldn't be surprised.) Anita is lying (Seriously, she's already lied about everything else, this just makes sense.) Second Crowdfunding Campaign In 2016 Anita launched a new crowdfunding campaign to look at historic women. This time raising her arrogance to ask for $200,000 dollars. In rebuttal to this TJ started his own campaign to raise $200,000 dollars, however, Tj was Raising it for the International Women's Health Coalition, to provide, sex ed, legal abortions, and improve women's rights in the third world. TJ's campaign was initially far more successful, given that it was actually for a good cause, and not just to allow Anita to make money by regurgitating Wikipedia articles, especially given that Anita had a terrible track record for actually doing shit she says she's gonna do. Anita then wrote a whiny article, claiming TJ's campaign was nothing but a way to harass her, and other feminists. She then started donating money to herself anonymously, because rich people can cheat crowdfunding, by inflating the numbers and still take money from normal people. At least Uwe Boll didn't cheat his crowdfunding campaigns. Think about that for a second. Uwe Boll has more integrity than Anita Sarkeesian. Uwe Boll, the man who goes on the internet and throws hissy fits when he doesn't get what he wants. "Person"ality (Needs Editing) Anita Sarkeesian probably suffers from the Dunning-Kruger effect. This is the proven theory that the less of an expert a person is on a subject, the more they tend to underestimate their lack of knowledge. Anita really doesn't have a fucking clue about video games - a church so broad that you can not realistically expect to be able to review the entire fucking industry in a tacky web series, especially when content is being produced at a rate of 1 piece every 4 months, which is funded by moronic visionaries without a shred of doubt over their convictions and are elevated by a permanent moral high ground on EVERYTHING - nor the effects of video games on society. Despite this, she continues to spew out her appalling content, resorting to the standard feminist fallacy of brazen professional victim-nism if a skeptical viewer calls her out in the comments section of her vide- oh wait, she doesn't have a comment section because of DEATH THREATS (which, for some reason, don't really appear on reuploaded videos of hers with comment sections) because, of course, if they're posted on the internet, they must be true. She also has a surprisingly antagonistic and equally surprisingly ignored venomous attitude towards sexuality in general. From talking about prostitutes like one would talk about a species of cockroach, to being as appalled as an 1800's catholic housewife at any form of skin on a female character exposed. Purposely ignoring the fact that not just straight men like such cheesecake, but also lesbian and sometimes even straight women, but that's against her narrative of all men are sex-crazed potentially murderous rapist subhumans so they don't exist when she doesn't want them to. Generally, she has the sour conservative attitude of somebody who has never been touched, not once, probably not even by herself. Like her partner in crime, McIntosh, she also believes any and all forms of violence are unacceptable. Period. It cannot hold any artistic value if something has violence in it, let alone towards women and if you like it, you are the next Elliot Rodgers in the making. They both firmly believe that fantasy and reality are intertwined; if you want to kill virtual people, you want to kill real people. If you want to fuck a virtual woman, you think you are entitled to real women's bodies. According to this exert on a podcast, she strongly believes art should not have a free market, artists should follow collectivist principles instead of free expression, and capitalism should be overthrown with violent revolution. So yes, she, in fact, does want to censor art and wants to bring the current game industry down in some kind of twisted Marxist revolution, like the hipster slack-tivist version of Animal Farm. Because much like Napoleon the Pig, she has a lot of bleating sheep that agree with and believe absolutely everything she says. Sarkeesianites (Needs editing) https://dplore.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_128 Anita leads a hate group of mentally-unstable Social Justice Warriors on YouTube who will harass and shun anybody who dares criticize her, under the banner of "criticism". Even though Anita doesn't directly command her fans to attack and threaten dissenters, but she does stealthily encourage them to attack anyone who makes videos unfavorably criticizing her by branding such criticism as "hate speech" and "slander". Because these fans lack the critical-thinking skills to see the errors in her work that these YouTubers point out, they will accuse them of using their respective fan bases to harass Anita Sarkeesian and work to silence these dissenters, all for no other reason than making videos outlining her misrepresentations of video games. One of the most prominent victims is Thunderf00t who has been subject to this online harassment on the behalf of Anita for some time now. This includes threats of violence, a series of libelous letters to his employers to get him fired, and exploiting his terminally-ill father in a tasteless point-scoring exercise.2 Quotes (Possibly Needs Revision) * "I've actually read many studies that state the opposite, that gender-segregated classrooms improve learning (same with race)."―Anita Sarkeesian at a KKK rally * "Reminder: In the game of patriarchy, women are not the opposing team, they are the ball."―Anita really believes video games are a part of patriarchy. This same tweet was also tweeted by Jonathan McIntosh years before but he has deleted it. * "In short, the more you think you cannot be affected, the more likely you are to be affected."―Sound logic shared with The Vigilant Christian. * "I'm not a fan of video games, I had to learn a lot about video games in the process of making this... I don't want to go around shooting people and ripping off their heads, and, it's just gross."―Anita admitting that she is not a fan of video games and that she doesn't even like video games, contradicting her later statements where she said she is a big fan of them since she was a child. * "Everything is sexist, everything is racist, everything is homophobic, and you have to point all out."―Anita in a nutshell. * "Myth: Anita doesn't understand video games. - Fact: I'm an expert on the depictions of women in video games." - Showing her modesty and subtlety not seen since Kim Jong-un. * "You can't be neutral on a moving train!" - Only a Sith deals in absolutes. * "Not a coincidence it's always men and boys committing mass shootings. The pattern is connected to ideas of toxic masculinity in our culture" - One of her stupid fucking tweets claiming that being male automatically makes you a mass shooter. * "Not a coincidence it's always minorities committing a violent crime. The pattern is connected to ideas of toxic lethargy in their cultures." - Bullshit Police's adaptation of her Tweet claiming that being a minority automatically makes you a criminal. Notes (Possibly Needs Revision) * Anita Sarkeesian is an expert at feminism and video games and is not a con artist. Citation: 1. Anita receives at least 50 threats every 3 seconds. 2. Anita has played over 300 different games, all of which came from iOS and Android. It's very important to her that she investigate how sentient plants battling zombies influences the way in which women are treated in society. * In addition to disabling comments on her videos, Anita has also disabled likes and ratings. Apparently her invisible internet harassers are pressing the dislike button so hard it's somehow raping her. * Third-wave Feminism is a distraction by ISIS to make westerners hate each other, therefore, Anita is clearly an ISIS supporter. Anita Sarkeesian is a devoted con-artist, because that's the non-gendered variation of con-man or con-woman. * She has no males in her ancestry. All births from her family are from scissoring. * Anita holds a bachelor's degree in communication studies, a master's degree in social and political thought, but most importantly doctorate in victimology. * She is also incredibly racist and sexist. But don't worry, she redefined both words so she and her pet monkey Johnathan McIntosh, could be as hateful as they want without being hypocrites or bigots. This is because of PREJUDICE + POWER SOMETHING SOMETHING DARKSIDE. * Anita accused Christopher Hitchens of being "a racist, sexist, warmonger" following his death. What an opportunist. She strongly opposes excessive violence in video games - even if the plot/setting necessitates the protagonist to take these measures - but can't speak highly enough of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a show about a thin white girl whose destiny is to stab, decapitate and pummel enemies to death. * Mr. Repzion has made a number of videos criticizing Anita. Anita accuses him of slander and being responsible for her harassment in response. * There's a 1/5 chance that the next word leaving her mouth will be "reinforces" or "reinforced". Why not make a drinking game? * When she is in public, she is protected by MALE security guards. * Anita made a tweet against AlphaOmegaSin. She keeps the dead bodies of the men who spoke to harassed her in her basement. * She was actually behind the Armenian Genocide, as she was a spy. * Anita cites videos made by male users criticizing her as slander, but doesn't bother mentioning the many female users who've made videos disagreeing with her. * TJ called her out when she called his criticism of her hate speech. * Her wrinkles are like the trenches at Verdun. * TJ has claimed that he has seen several of Anita's videos and has agreed with some of her points, but finds it hard to found some common ground due to her ridiculous standards. * Anita has received several accolades and recognitions such as The Ambassador Award at the 14th Annual Game Developers Choice Awards (being the first "person" with a pussy to do so), Harvard Humanist of 2014 (which was also granted to the founders of a dating website in a previous year, so you know how prestigious this award is) and was included amongst TIME Magazine's 100 Most Influential People (though not incorrect since so many people eat up her bullshit, but it's rather suspicious how the polls showed people didn't want her on the list but she was put there anyway.). * It's unknown why Anita was at Kingmasters at the time of AnitaGate. It's possible that she was protesting the use of the word king in the store name for it perpetuated male dominance. Though it is noted that she was playing Betrayal at House on the Hill: a game where the potential story can be a female character (likely who she decided to play) luring her potentially all male friends in a haunted house to kill them all, playing as anything from a serial killer, to a cannibal, to a vampire to a hungry shoggoth. So it's a good way to enact her deepest darkest misandrist fantasies. * Any Let's Players out there with decent video quality should be alert; your content might actually end up in Anita's next video (believed to be released some time between 2050-2290). * TJ theorized that Anita's attentiveness with her online threats is so enormous that she probably swims in a pile of threats like Scrooge McDuck does to his money pile. * A film on Anita titled The Sarkeesian Effect has been made and is awaiting release. Unfortunately, it's pretty shit and the creators can't stop their dick measuring contest with each other to ever finish. * Beavis & Butthead; The similarities are irrefutable. Though it should be noted, Beavis and Butt-Head are intentionally dense. Quinn and Sarkeesian think they're smart. * She's in her thirties but manages to look like she's in her sixties at all times. This is the power of the male tears diet. Either that, or a painting of her in her attic is slowly getting younger. * Nobody on this wiki will get this joke. It's a well known fact that if you look into a mirror and say patriarchy three times Anita Sarkeesian will appear in your reflection. * Like Kim Jong-Un, the mainstream media and her followers believe she does not poop, Anita Sarkeesian does not have a butthole. That way Bubba the Black Jesuit cannot lick her butthole. * She is not hesitant to bring up death threats, she often uses them to show that she is doing the right thing and it helps her gain support. * Anita was the leading candidate of the DP Wiki's poll "Who is the worst piece of shit?" by a large margin. Ironically, it was a death threat by Vegan Gains that allowed him to surpass her. * In her latest Tropes vs Women episode - that took over a year to make - no sources are given in the description, or at least as of releasing the video - again, a year in the making; so the entire video is this in a nutshell. Not sucking her metaphorically dick in an interview counts as harassment. * Tropes Vs. Women in Video Games has an IMDB page. Some plot keywords include "fear-mongering", "bias" and "con artist". * Anita ages in dog years, which has explained why she gets consistently uglier in shorter periods of time than other aging women. * It's been theorized she's actually a robot built by Jonathan McIntosh. * The 45 minutes long film torture me gently isa porno from 2003 has a woman named Anita starring in it and she also looks kind of like Anita Sarkeesian. * It's believed that Anita is jealous of all the sexy, powerful badass women in games, and wants them to go away because she's no special and no one will ever hold her to the kind of praise like Lara Croft, Samus Aran, Bayonetta and others get. That would take effort, and just shaming other people to make yourself look better is just easier (Ask Donald Trump. It's what he does.) * According to her Scythian video, the “perfect” female character is an indistinguishable mess of pixels with no personality, no backstory, no motivation, no dialogue, and does everything she is told to do. * She apparently loves Batman’s ass as she intentionally spend hours moving the character around trying to look at it. * Anita is a tsundere as she secretly had a hard on for Sargon of Akkad when he appeared at her panel at vidcon and immediately recognized him out of all the other skeptics there, but to keep up her anti-male image, she called him a “Garbage Human Baka.” Disclaimer | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Antagonists Category:Feminists Category:Idiots Category:Special Snowflakes Category:Con-artists Category:Canadians Category:Professional Victim Category:Characters Category:Liars Category:Pages that need Cleanup